In the prior art, a gate scan circuit is generally composed of a plurality of transistors and at least one capacitor, and outputs a scan signal by receiving various input signals. With respect to a known light emitting circuit, generally at least two scan signals are required to emit light, and thus at least two gate scan circuits are required to provide the scan signals to the light emitting circuit. As well known, currently, display devices with narrower frame and lower manufacturing cost are commercially required. Accordingly, it is desired to develop a gate scan circuit that outputs more scan signals while narrowing the frame.